I deserve it
by naruandpokefan
Summary: Prussia, when drunk, abuses and insults Hungary. Prussia never remembers anything, so she knows it wasn't really him. Rated T for swearing, abuse. PruHun Might add new chapters.


A/N: I decided I would write my first PruHun. This is very dark, I guess? You tell me.

Warnings: Abuse, Swearing, a bit sexist, idk. I don't even know if there is going to be swearing. Hungary is very weak-willed here, as if she wasn't raised like a boy when she was younger. Or as if she was raised by a family like Roderich's, very girly and crap, and never learned how to stand up for herself. I might add more chapters, who knows?

I hope this story isn't crap.

Enjoy~

'Maybe I deserve it. After all, why would he if I didn't?'

Elizabeta kept thinking to herself this as her boyfriend Gilbert kept yelling at her in slurred speech. Gilbert had come home drunk again and saw Elizabeta, slammed her against a wall, and violently crushed his lips against hers. She did nothing to stop him. She hated it when he was like this, but what could she do? Gilbert had twice her strength.

Elizabeta was sure she didn't do anything, all she wanted was to make Gilbert happy. He wouldn't even remember this in the morning, so she tried as best as she could to hide it from him.

And now, he stopped kissing her, and started yelling.

'It's not true what he's saying. It's the beer talking, calm down. Calm down.' She now repeated to herself, almost in tears. The Hungarian woman was cornered in a wall, sitting down, knees up to her chest, hands protecting her head. Her heart pounding in her chest, trying to focus on that rather than the insults coming from her drunk lover.

Elizabeta heard Gilbert's voice, now quieter. Thinking he calmed down she looked up at Gilbert, who was now crouching in front of her, a devious smile on his face. But she didn't notice that, she thought he was happy.

"Liza~" He whispered.

The back of his hand came down on her cheek, leaving a bright red mark. She decided to ignore it, and looked down on the ground.

"Make me a sandwich, bitch." He snarled, then started laughing.

"N-No." She whispered.

"What did you say?" He said.

"I said no! This isn't you! Stop acting like-"

Elizabeta was yanked by her wrist upwards, forcing her to stand up. Gilbert brought her close to his face, squeezing her wrist tight. She was sure that it was bruised by now.

"Listen here, you bitch. Don't you dare fucking say 'no' to me, got that?"

He pushed her out the doorway, still grabbing her wrist. When he finally let go, Elizabeta was walking slower now. He pushed her back with her hand, telling her to go faster.

The night felt like an eternity.

In the morning, everything felt calm for Elizabeta. Gilbert finally fell asleep, and she joined him afterwards. By now he must've been sober, hopefully without a hangover.

Gilbert grabbed her waist and she flinched, but then relaxed. He scooted closer to her side of the bed.

"Good morning, Liza." He said.

"U-Uh, Good Morning, Gil." She said nervously.

She was always scared in the morning, waiting to see if he was still drunk.

"Is there something wrong?" He said, his voice containing a bit of concern.

She relaxed. No insults, his tone of voice sounded calm. Gilbert wasn't drunk. And didn't remember a damn thing. He never did.

"No." She said, then sat up and hugged him.

"You seem happy this morning."

Elizabeta stood up.

"I'm going to make us breakfast, okay?" She said, then smiled.

Last night was a disaster, she was lucky he didn't bruise her cheek or had a black eye. That was going to be hard to hide. The wrist Gilbert yanked around last night did bruise though so she had bandaged it and wore a long-sleeved shirt. It was Autumn anyways, there's nothing weird looking about wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

Elizabeta was already frying up eggs, toasting bread, making coffee. She smiled sadly to herself, still thinking about what happened last night.

'I deserved it. I did something wrong, I must have. That's why he kept hitting me. I should be used to it by now anyways.'

This is how she coped. How she was able to keep taking his hits. Gilbert is a nice guy in general, obnoxious and rude. It died down when he started dating Elizabeta. He was nice and loving towards her, it was like he did everything in his power to make her happy.

But when Gilbert drank, and drank and drank himself into oblivion- a new side is shown. Abusive, rude, sadistic. This Gilbert did everything in his power to belittle Elizabeta, to make her miserable.

This was only when he was extremely drunk, which is why he never remembered. He never bothered, Elizabeta never looked angry or annoyed. Gilbert assumed something great must've happened when he does think about it.

"Hey Liza?" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"What is it?" She said as she kept making their breakfast.

"What happened last night?"

She froze. Why would he ask that? He never asked that.

Elizabeta tried answering as casually as she could, hoping he didn't notice her sudden tension.

"Nothing really. You came back from drinking with Antonio and Francis and then decided to go to sleep." She hoped her voice sounded convincing enough.

He didn't respond for a bit, but then said,

"Doesn't sound like I would just abandon you like that. Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. I didn't mind anyways, I fell asleep maybe ten minutes later."

Gilbert shrugged, kissed her neck, then went to the dinner table.


End file.
